


Caffeinated Lessons

by Queen_Oval



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: English Teacher Harry, F/M, Kid Maggie, Macy doesn't like Marisol, Preteen Mel, Single Parent Macy, a tired Macy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Single Parent Macy takes care of her young sisters and owns a cafe. Harry is a seventh-grade English teacher.This should be good.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 38
Kudos: 89
Collections: Charmed 🔮🔬💜🌌





	1. Americano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gingerlis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerlis/gifts).



> Sup, my dudes!
> 
> This has been in my head forever, hope you guys like it.

Stress. 

The tightness in Macy’s chest was not letting up. Today of all days, she groaned as she forced herself to get up. Macy looked closely at the clock hoping she read the time wrong, unfortunately, she was wrong. 

It was five am and if she doesn’t get up now then everything would go crazy for the rest of the week. With one big breath, her feet were met with the chill of the wooden floor. 

Shower, her thought said. We need to shower then we can deal with everything else,” Macy groaned out before lifting herself off her bed.

Macy’s life wasn’t always like this. She had dreams, she wanted to achieve before she wanted to settle down with the right person and a couple of kids. 

But that all changed when Marisol died. Marisol and Macy had a distance from one another. The main factor was because her mom gave up her rights to her dad. So when Macy did see her mom it was few and far between. After her dad’s passing a social worker came inside her tiny apartment to let her know about her mother’s passing. Even though Macy felt indifferent to her mother passing. That was until the social worker told her that she had sisters. Since Marsol has no other family members and her sisters’ father skipped town Macy could have total guardianship on her sisters, that is if she wanted this.

Macy always wanted a place to belong, maybe this would bring her closure with her dad and Marisol. The young adult agrees on taking care of her sisters, leaving her dreams of being a scientist behind. 

Macy came downstairs after she shower, she quickly started making breakfast for her sisters.  
Macy still can’t believe she has them. 

Two in fact. 

Maggie was a gentle loving fourth-grader, who was very accepting of Macy. Based on Macy’s observation of her youngest sister she would be easier to handle. Plus it helps that she thought she was pretty cool when she showed her basic chemistry. 

Mel was a very independent and non-having seventh-grader. She was not as easily won over by her new big sister, Macy thought as she placed the cereal out for her sisters. 

“Don’t forget to pick me up from Girl Scouts today, “ Maggie said as she poured her cereal in a bright pink bowl. 

“I won’t,” Macy said as she bent down to tie her youngest sister’s shoes. Maggie gave her a smile in order to show her thanks. Mel glared at her cereal, before rolling her eyes. 

Mel scoffed, “Why are you into that stupid stuff?”

“It’s not stupid,” Maggie told Mel off. 

“Hey, let’s not do anything mean, “ Macy said gently, not wanting to argue so early in the morning.

The older sister received a nasty glare from Mel, before the pre-teen rolled her eyes, “Why do you care?

Before Macy could say anything Mel grabbed her backpack before making her way to the door. 

“Mel,” Macy said, stopping her sister from leaving,” I do care. I want you to know that I’m trying.”

“Whatever,” Mel scoffed at her before she walked away from her sister. Macy sighed in frustration after she heard the soft click of the closing door.

Maybe I should stop while I’m ahead? Macy thought before rubbing her first headache in the morning. Before her doubt consumed her, Maggie touched her right hand, “Mel didn’t mean it. Mom used to say it because she pmsing.”

Macy gave a snort,” Maybe she was right. Come on, let's get going.”

Maggie gave a quick smile before she grabbed her backpack and the pair started their walk to Maggie’s elementary. 

Terrible.

That’s what Mel was feeling, ever since her “sister” has taken custody over Maggie and her. Mel growled at how Macy was taking the role in taking her mother’s coffee shop so well. It crushed Mel’s heart when the shop continued working without her mother not being there.  
Right now, Mel wanted to hurry growing up in order to take over the coffee shop and take custody of Maggie. Then finally pushed her “older sister” out of the picture, so that everything would be normal again. 

Just without mom, Mel thought before she continued walking into her middle school. 

It’s Monday.

Since it’s Monday, Harry would say for a Monday it was going just fine. Harry would say that he liked all classes just fine, sure the students hate school. Didn’t everyone when they grew, plus middle school which made it worse. 

Harry was doing pretty okay so far for a Monday; he got done with three of the classes and he has two more to go.

“What is going on?” Harry asked out loud when he saw more students rushing toward one way in the hallway. This piqued the young English teacher went out of his room he saw a crowd of young students yelling and screaming, which could mean one thing. 

A fight. 

“Mel Vera! Emily Ryan!” the English teacher shouted, “We do not fight in this school, both of you are coming to the principal’s office now.” 

Harry did not give either girls a chance to argue with him, the pair walked quietly 

Macy was having a nice day of work, the cafe was busy but not busy enough. Macy started to like owning the coffee shop that once was her mother’s. 

For a Monday everything was going okay, she thought. But like all hope, it should be kept quiet. That’s when Macy received a phone call from Mel’s school, about her sister in a fight. Macy had to leave the cafe early when she got the call from the school. Macy was thankful for Gavin for staying later until Macy can come back. 

At Mel’s school, Macy was directed to a cramped and stuffy book smelling room outside of the principal's office where she saw Mel. Mel’s cheeks were scratched marks and her once neat ponytail was now all over the place. Macy close to her sister, “Oh, Mel what happened?”

Macy was greeted with silence from her sister, “Mel, I want to help, but you need to tell me why you fought that girl,” Macy pleaded to her young sister. 

Mel avoids looking at her, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does. You have to tell me so I can make sure your side is heard. “ Macy pleaded, but her young sister didn’t say anything. 

With a sigh, Macy went inside the office to talk to the principal.


	2. London Fog Tea Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy's gets mad.  
>  Mel is teen angst.  
>  Maggie is ready to sell her girl scout cookies.   
> Harry hates being lonely.

Breathe.

That’s what Macy had to remember when she was so close to fighting Emily’s mom when she spoke badly about her sister. Sure Mel was a little rough around the edges, especially in middle school. But this woman must have a death wish or something, Macy thought. 

“-And another thing, “ Mrs. Ryan continued, “My daughter wouldn’t have acted unless she was provoked. Unlike Ms. Vera’s sister.”

Ouch, Macy knew her sister was provoked, even though the preteen might hate her guts. One thing was for sure wouldn’t have through the first punch that was unlike her sister.

“Mrs. Ryan, “ Macy looked up as a new voice came to defend her. Mr. Greenwood continued, “Please keep all comments to yourself.”

Causing the young mother to be quiet out of shame. The principal cleared his throat to break the tension. 

“Now Ms. Vera,” The principal began. 

Macy’s hands clutched not wanting to yell that was not her last name, “I understand Mel might have lashed out because of the recent loss of your mother. This does not excuse her from the actions she displayed by fighting with Emily.”

“I understand this should not excuse Mel from anything, “ Macy said, understanding that Mel did give the girl some bruises on her face. As the group of adult began to gather their things, Emily’s mo

“I think a suspension of three days should be fair for both girls,” Principal said as he looked at both Macy and Mrs. Ryan. Both women shook their heads, there was no point in negotiating by the way the principal was stating the punishment for both. 

During the car ride home, Macy couldn’t handle the silence uneasy of the car ride anymore as she drove with Mel in the car. 

“Why can’t you just stop this Mel,” Macy sighed as she was tired of fighting with the preteen.

”This could have gone so much worse. What would happen if your principal put this on your paper, or worse called the social worker? Do you want to be split up? When are you going to stop hating me?” Macy pressed the young girl for an answer. 

Mel slouched further in her seat before rolling her eyes, “When stop trying to be our mom.”

Macy hit the brake hard, as she clutched the steering wheel, Macy was trying not to bad talk about the girls’ mom. She’s really really trying to avoid that subject altogether, but that would be unfair.

Just because her bitch of a mother didn’t show up for her birthdays and Christmases growing up, now suddenly when she died she had to watch her newfound half-sisters and take over her stupid cafe because it was the right thing to do. 

Why can’t Mel see that she is trying? 

Why can’t she see this wasn’t in Macy’s life plans?

Because Mel was a child that’s why, and you have to suck it up until she can finally understand that, Macy scolded herself as she released her hands tightly off the steering wheel as she gazed at Mel. 

“That’s one thing you’re wrong Mel. I will never become like that woman,” Macy whispered out before her feet pressed the gas pedal. 

The pair were silent when they arrived at Maggie's school, Macy got out of the car. She quickly collected Maggie, who spoke passionately about her plans of selling more cookies to beat Samatha Reeds’. 

“I’m sure you can bet you goal and then some,” Macy said as she opened the door for the young girl. 

Quiet. 

Harry’s small apartment was quiet. Maybe I should get a cat or something, Harry thought as he placed his bags away.

“For a Monday, today was more challenging than ever,” He sighed as he walked into his bedroom. There he laid an unceremonial on his bed. His mind thought back to the principal’s office; where he was in with Ms. Vaughn and Mrs. Ryan. 

Harry was curious. 

To be more on point, Harry was curious about Ms. Vaughn, who sat there quiet as a mouse waiting for Ms. Ryan finished up telling her how awful she was as a parent. Harry couldn’t keep silent anymore before he told Mrs. Ryan to please keep all awful comments to herself; when he glanced up at Macy's eyes silently telling him thank you. 

Before she left she gave a quiet smile and a small wave. 

The more Harry thought about the more he was intrigued by Mel’s older guardian. She was beautiful, the comment came to Harry’s mind before he quickly got up from his bed. He shook his head trying to bash the thoughts of one of his (favorite) student's sisters in that matter. 

Besides, she probably has her hands full basing on today’s events, he sighed. He recalled how she fidgets around in her seat not truly comfortable with this whole situation. 

It was shocking to hear when Marisol passed, she was well-loved by the town and everyone knew the best cup of coffee was at her cafe. 

Everyone in the small town gave their sympathy to the young girls. The town knew how close both Mel and Maggie were to their mother. So imagine the town’s shock when they heard that Marisol had another daughter, who was much older than her sisters. 

The town threw itself into rumors trying and failing to get the mysterious young woman. That included Harry, himself.


	3. Cafe Misto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel learns something new. Macy is tired and wants to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wash your hands, my dudes.
> 
> I'm back with new vision for this story.

“The aquarium,” Mel echoed as she looked at her permission slip that laid on her desk at Mr. Greenwood’s classroom. Mel had recently come back from her suspension. During time, Macy forced the young girl to wipe and help around the cafe. Maggie was constantly giggling at her sister’s misfortune. 

Harry smiled at her, “Yes the aquarium. Mrs. Burbank and I felt it was time for you guys to have some experience in your writing. What better way for the creative juice to flow when you are on a field trip.”

Harry continued talking about the field trip more in-depth and how it would be helpful if they could ask their parents if they come along too. 

“If you bring a chaperon,” Harry said, “You’ll earn some extra points on your next paper.”

Mel knew her essays were the best, but having extra credit can’t really hurt. Especially when she was too lazy to edit her paper. Mr. Greenwood, you drive a hard bargain, but I’ll do it, Mel thought as the school bell ranged to change classes. 

  
  


“Ms. Caine please,” Macy whispered out into her cellphone. Today of all days, the social worker decided it was high time to threaten her again. Ms. Caine ( _ “It was my ex-husband’s name but I took that along a big house in the countryside.” _ ) was Mel and Maggie’s caseworker. If Macy didn’t know better she felt like the woman wanted her to fail. Her eyes always seemed to gleam when something so small came in the way when she did an emergency call to the house. 

“Ms. Vaughn,” Ms. Caine said, “I know you have a lot on your hands but you can understand why I had to send out someone to double-check you are doing right for Mel and Maggie.”

Yeah, right. It's more like you enjoy seeing me squirm, Macy thought. 

“And I understand that, but my question is it really necessary for you to come here again next week,” Macy stated again. Ms. Caine was giving her the runaround. 

Macy heard a deep sigh on the other end, “I can understand the frustration, Ms. Vaughn. In order to do my job right, I want everything perfect for the girls. Especially since their mother died.”

Macy nodded understanding that this woman was trying to gaslight her. She knew she could demand a new social worker, heck maybe a new judge. But in a place like this small town, words get turned and twisted into something else. Macy can’t afford that right now, not if she wanted to keep Mel and Maggie in her care. 

“Of course not. I apologize,” Macy said clutching her fist. 

The phone crinkled a minute, “Oh, Ms. Vaughn I’m glad we can see it my way, see you soon.”

And with that, the phone in Macy’s hand left a long beep before she ended the call. Macy sighed,” Can it get any worse?”


	4. Irish Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy goes to the aquarium with Mel and her class. Macy and Harry meet and talk about Jellyfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my job 🙃 I'm fine

A couple of hours went by Macy was so in-debt in work she didn’t realize that Mel came through the door, the seventh-grader rushed onto the counter nearby the cash register. 

Mel shouted, causing the owner to look at her, “Macy!”

The older woman looked up at her sister, “Hey Mel. Off the counter please.”

Mel ignored her sister’s request, she then turned her backpack to pull out the form. 

“I need you to go to the aquarium with me,” Mel shoved the permission slip in Macy’s hands. Macy did a quick read of the paper. 

“W-what, why?” Macy placed the form on the counter. Mel dropped her backpack on the floor of the cafe, the young girl came closer to Macy. 

Mel sighed at the fact that Macy didn’t understand what was going on,” Because Mr. Greenwood needs chaperons.”

Macy sighed, “I’ll see.”

“Well?” Mel asked as she desperately wanted her sister’s answer.

Macy sighed, “ I don’t know about Mel.”

“What why?” Mel shouted, not caring about the patrons of the cafe. Macy glared at Mel, causing the young girl to jump down the counter. 

“Because someone has to watch the cafe, plus I have to pick Maggie from school,” Macy listed to Mel.

Mel’s body felt deflated. She thought it would be so easy. Macy was always the go with the flow type. Macy hated the way her sister looked 

“How about this,” Macy proposed, “You can pick up Maggie from school and help around the cafe and I can go. “

Mel looked up at her sister, “Really?”

Macy nodded, “I’m sure I can ask Gavin to watch the cafe. And if we aren’t back, Maggie can stay in the after-school program.”

I’ll have to adjust our budget after this school, Macy thought as Mel’s smile grew to nod at Macy’s requests. 

“You got it!” Mel shouted. Macy rolled her eyes as she knew it would be a lost cause to ask Mel to lower her voice. 

For that entire week, Mel walked Maggie back home (more like a drag but that’s up for debate). Mel helped around the cafe with no complaining. From wiping down tables to taking out the trash. 

Once the week was over Macy fulfilled her end of the bargain. There Macycy stood with other parents and middle school students waiting for the buses to be pulled in. This should be fun, Macy thought. 

On the bus ride, Harry was trying to keep his heart from racing being so close to Macy. The young woman sat next to him, reading the book. Harry desired to start up a conversation with Mel’s sister. 

What do I say? Harry thought I know Mel has a strong interest in women in writing. Maybe I'll start the conversation there? 

Before Harry could begin on his master plan, the bus finally pulled into the aquarium. Harry sighed just his luck, before grabbing his clipboard. 

  
  
  


Sometime later, Macy sighed that she somehow lost her sister’s group. Macy knew better than trying to catch up with her and her friends. Macy stopped in her tracks, on the left there was a banner of jellyfish. Macy’s eyes gleamed at the banner forcing herself to calm down. She quickly walked into the area. She was so star-struck at looking at them, she didn’t see Harry. 

“Jellyfish,” Harry pointed at the Jellyfish that was floating in the water. 

Macy looked at him, “ Wow, this is one of my favorite animals.”

“Did you know that Jellyfishes’ tentacles used to capture food by injecting a toxin into the prey,” Harry commented as he looked at Macy.

Macy smirked at him. She shook her head, “Impressive, Mr.Greenwood. Bet you were a huge bookworm as a kid huh?”

Harry chuckled trying to cover his blush he felt when he was with Macy. Harry blew puffs of air,” No, I wish. I was the problem child, who caused trouble all the time.”   
  


“No way,” Macy gasped, “Don’t tell me Mr. Greenwood was a bad boy,” Macy came closer to whisper to him. 

Harry blushed before word vomiting, “I mean somewhat. I-if anything I was just being a little shit head.”

Macy laughed at him, “If you say so, reformed bad boy.”

“What about you?” Harry asked. He couldn’t handle anymore of her little teasing. 

Macy looked back at the jellyfishes, “I guess I was a quiet kid, who desperately wanted friends.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, my dad didn’t know what to do with me, so he just placed me in a boarding school,” Macy stated. Her brown eyes felt a sting before she rapidly blinked.

“Oh geez, “ She gasped out as she wiped her eyes,” I’m sorry.”

“No, no,” Harry said, “You are fine. Do you want to look at the Bat star? I heard they're only here for a few days.” 

Macy smiled, “I would like that.”

Two hours later, the group went back on the bus. During the ride, Harry and Macy continued their conversation on the way home. Harry never wanted to end. But like all good things it has come to an end. 

“Hey Harry,” Macy called out as she pulled out her keys, “Whenever you have time come over to the cafe.”

Harry smiled, “Sure, I will do that.” 

On that note, Macy and Mel walked towards the car. 

So I was right, it was fun, Macy thought on her way home. 


	5. Flat White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is an idiot but he's a lovable one tho. Macy is quick on her feet. Maggie loves attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up my dudes! 
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't gotten a chance to update. My old laptop died on me (R.I.P) and I just finally got a new one! Also, finals are coming soon.

Harry felt a rush of nerves, he stood on the side of the coffee shop. Harry sighed, it’s not a big deal.  _ Everyone goes to the coffee shop, Harry. You aren’t any different from everyone else, _ Harry thought.

Harry could see in the window of the coffee shop, was Macy assisting someone with their orders. She gave a kind smile as she began to help the next person.  Harry’s heart came to rapid speed, he felt his hands growing sweaty. 

“This was a bad idea, “ Harry said as he started to panic, “Harry this one of the stupidest one idea. “

Before Harry could leave, bump into one of his students, Mel. Mel glanced up at him before she cracked a smile. 

“ What’s up Har?” Mel greeted as she kicked her beat-up shoes on the rough sidewalk. 

Harry frown, “It’s Mr. Greenwood, Ms. Vera.”

Mel rolled her eyes before she gave a snorted laugh, “We’re not in school, so I can call you Har, Har.”

It was Harry’s time to roll his eyes, Mel gave a short chuckle before his student could torture him even more. His escape plan turned into something else. 

“Mel, Don’t forget to get Maggie, okay?” Harry’s chest began to tighten. Harry turned toward Macy. 

“Oh, Hey Mr. Greenwood,” Macy smiled at him. Harry felt flushed before he had the courage to finally say something. 

“Yes, hello Ms. Vaugh, How are you?” He asked Macy to push a few strands of her curly hair behind her ear.

“I’m great, all things considered,” Macy said, “Are you coming in ?” Macy asked as she pointed toward the cafe’s door.

“Well you said, you said your cafe makes a great flat white,” He commented hoping that Macy would just take his poor and lame excuse to see her again. 

Macy nodded at his response, “ Sure thing, come on in.”

Harry ventures into the cafe he soaked up the decor of the homey-like coffee shop. The cafe had changed in small but still noticeable ways before Macy became the owner of it. He walked towards the counter to meet where Macy was at.

“So, you wanted a flat white?” Macy asked him again.

Harry nodded, “Yes please.”

Macy began working on the drink, once it was done. She handed it to Harry, she turned and waited to see his reaction.

“Well?”

Harry smirked, “It’s okay.”

“Just okay?” Macy mocked, “If I knew you were going to be such a harsh grader I would have talked you out of this drink. I’ll have you know it took me, five tries to know and make a flat white, when I first came here.”

Harry paused for a minute, “I’ll take it back, I’ll give a passable B then.”

The pair broke into a laugh, the front door of the cafe was open. Harry took notice of Mel saying something under her breath and Maggie quickly skipping towards him. 

“Are you Macy’s boyfriend,” Maggie asked tilting her head. Macy rushed over to her younger sister. 

“Maggie!” 

Maggie shrugged, “What? You always told me it's okay to ask questions if I don’t know.”

Macy sighed letting go of Maggie, “Only if it’s for school.”

Maggie nodded as she lightly said the words back to herself. 

“Why don't you start on your homework, “ Macy suggested to Maggie. 

“Okay,” Maggie went upstairs from the cafe and to the apartment-like home, to change out of her school clothes. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she rushed into Mel’s room.

“Ugh,” Mel gasped out, “What do you want goblin?”

“First of all I’m a cute goblin and second, I think Macy’s has a boyfriend,” Maggie chuckled out. She was excited the Macy final found her prince, maybe Maggie should

“What?” Mel asked, “To who?”

“The guy downstairs, who’s talking to her.”

“You mean Mr. Greenwood?” Mel’s face turned upward, “That’s gross.”

Maggie looked at her sister, “ Why?”

“Cause- cause it just is!” Mel shouted out. 

Maggie shook her head, Mel was just being weird again, “Whatever. I think it’s really cute.” 

Maggie ignored her sister’s blanched disgust as the younger sister turned to leave her sister’s room. 

_ I won’t let that happen,  _ Mel thought before finding her headphones and blasting up her music. 

Harry became a regular at Macy's cafe. Always coming in the late afternoons, Harry would grade his papers. And sometimes his eyes drifted towards what Macy and sisters were doing. Macy watched over her sisters, making sure they did their homework. All the while running and serving customers. Every day he became more confident in wanting to get the woman of his attraction to notice him. 

“Hey Macy,” Harry called out one day. Today’s Mace’s surprise was Matcha tea, the steam and light vanilla rose slowly to his nose. 

“Yes?” Macy said it was about closing time, Macy was cleaning up the tables on the other side of the room. Harry got up from his chair to reach her. 

“ I wanted to know - I mean to ask if you want to join me to this play called The Clean House, I mean if you are not busy?” Harry asked out as he stood in front of her. 

Macy looked studded but quickly recovered.

“Is this a date?” Macy asked him.

It’s now or never Harry, “Yes it is.”

Macy smiled at him, “Then yes, I’ll go with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience.


	6. Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters have a plan. Harry and Macy are on their first date.

Macy looked at herself in the mirror. Was this red dress too much? She thought as she adjusted her makeup. Macy would be lying if she said she was totally fine with going out with Harry. Her stomach felt like it was jumping around while doing backflips. 

Macy groaned as she looked at herself, maybe this was a bad idea after all. Macy placed down her lipstick on the counter. Maybe I can st-

Before she could say anything else the doorbell rang. Macy quickly raced down the stairs, rushing past her sisters. Maggie looked at her sister gleefully as she quickly half hazard put her jacket on. 

“Can I be in charge, Macy?”Maggie asked. Macy looked up from her shoes.

“Yeah sure why not,” Macy answered. Maggie ran around the room in excitement telling Mel what to do. 

Macy opened the door to reveal Harry, the young man gave a shy smile as he stepped in the house. 

“Hey,” Macy whispered out smiling at him. 

Harry tried to fight off the blush that was slowly rising to the tip of his ears, “Hi.”

“What are the plans for tonight?” Macy asked as she grabbed her handbag.

“Um.. How’s having dinner before the show, then drop you off,” Harry said owlishly at Macy. Harry has been out of the dating game for sometimes. He was struggling not to show his rust to Macy. 

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Macy said, “Maggie, Mel I’m leaving.”   
“Okay, bye Macy,” Maggie said waving at her sister from the couch. While Mel just gave out a grunt. 

Before Macy closed the door, “Please don’t burn the house down, while I’m gone,” Macy pleaded with her sisters before leaving with Harry. Once the door was shut Maggie jumped on her sister.

“Ack! Maggie,” Mel shouted in surprise. Causing the young girl to go into a fit of giggles. 

“I’m in charge, Macy said so,” Maggie started, “So I want ice cream with whipped cream now.”

Mel gave a snort at her spoiled sister, sometimes her sister wasn’t always a pain in her backside. 

Sometimes.

As the sisters ate their ice cream, Mel had to ask this one question that was bothering her.

“How do you feel about Macy having a boyfriend?” Mel asked her sister. 

Maggie placed her spoon in the bowl, as she looked down in focus, “ I don’t know fine I guess. Why?”

“Because,” Mel started, “She might have time for us anymore. If she has a boyfriend and before you know it. We’ll be split up, do you want that Maggie ?”

“But Macy said that won’t happen,” Maggie said to Mel. Mel rolled her eyes at her gullible sister, “Maggie she was just saying that before she found some guy. Now that she has, who knows what’s going to happen.”

Maggie’s eyes grew widened by her sister’s statement, “No, no Mel. What are we supposed to do?”

Maggie didn’t want to leave her home and her sisters. She liked where she was at and she didn’t want to be replaced. 

They’re going to have to break Macy and Harry up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm knocking out my WIP fanfics like it's nobodies business!


	7. Mocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating is a great game, right?

To say that Harry was sweating bullets during dinner with Macy, would be correct. Harry had been out of the dating scene for quite some time now, to him, it was a painful obsession. 

Either Macy was just as awkward with this date as he was or she is choosing to ignore it to help Harry’s confidence. Regardless of which one she picked Harry was grateful for it. 

“So,” Macy called out to him. Focusing Harry to look up from his last defense. His menu. 

“How did you know I like anything Sarah Ruhl writes?” Macy joked as she looked at him. 

“Her use of literature skills seems up your alley,” Harry said, “Plus you talked out the time you met her at one of her plays.”

“You can’t keep from examining the text at home can you?” Macy teased.

“Oh because I’m an English teacher?” He pointed out.

“No, because you’re British, “ Macy snorted, causing the pair to laugh. 

“Isn’t your birthday right around the corner? Have you had any more surprises yet, from your sisters?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, no more surprises for me for a while. I think both parents not telling I had siblings without meeting them is enough,” Macy sighed as she kicked herself.

Great going Mace, now you scared the only guy who wanted to talk to you but that, Macy thought. 

“But you still wanted to take care of them,” Harry commented.

Macy nodded, “ Yeah, even though they drive me up the wall. I was still curious about them. What they look like and what were their likes and dislikes. “

Macy shook her head, “What about you have any siblings or any that you know of?”

Harry gave a tight smile, “My family for a lack of a better term are strangers.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Macy said she placed her hand on top of his.

“It’s fine,” Harry tried to console Macy, “I think it’s better this way honestly. I’m used to being alone.”

“Well good thing you don’t have to be anymore,” Macy said as they finished up paying. The pair walked along the streets to go to the play. 

After the play the two walked along the park, enjoying each other’s company. Macy stopped still holding Harry’s hand.

“Harry,” Macy said, “I really like you, but it’s not just me anymore. I have to make sure Maggie and Mel are okay with this. “

“They come first, okay?” Macy rushed out still holding his hand. 

Harry knew how important it was for Macy to see him and her sisters get along. Even though Harry was always by himself since he was able to leave that horrible home, he desired to have that tight-knit connection like Macy. Though it was forced on her, she took to it like a duck with water. 

“Yes, of course,” Harry said as the pair walked along the sidewalk. 

He was going to try to win over Macy’s sisters, how hard can that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, three more chapters to go!


	8. Green Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family festivals are always fun. How hard it is to gain the trust of a happy fifth-grader and grumpy seventh-grader?
> 
> Apparently really really hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters, I am very surprised I'm getting back to my writing.

Harry still felt weird seeing one of his prized students every time he went to the coffee shop.

Mel would give him a cold look before rushing off to cause chaos somewhere else. Harry wasn’t so sure how he felt about that exchange. Mel didn’t cause much of a fuss in school, so there was a bright side to that. 

Today was the day it was going to change.

For him.  
For Macy.  
For her sisters.

Macy and Harry agreed on meeting up at the family festival that was going on this Saturday.

Harry wore his dark green sweater. It was always chilly around this time of year. Harry looked around the crowds of families who were too busy in their own little bubble. Harry then noticed Macy’s hand waving at him. 

“Mr.Harry,” Maggie screamed gleefully as she ran towards the man. Even though Maggie saw him in the cafe every day the young girl felt a connection to the English teacher. Harry gave the young a girl a quick smile. 

“Hello, Maggie,” He said to her. The young girl gave her reward-winning smile, Harry knew she could rule the world with her smile. 

“Look! I got my face painted,” Maggie pointed on her cheeks. The paint was two little pink butterflies. 

“I like it, it really suits you,” Harry said. Macy and Mel walked towards Harry and Maggie. 

“Hey,” Macy greeted him. Harry smiled at her before giving her a wave.

“Hi,” He said before turning to Mel, “ Hello Mel.”

“Hey,” Mel grumbled out, not looking at the man. Harry couldn’t really blame the girl for the cold shoulder, he was technically dating her sister and he was a teacher. It is a bit weird, to say the least. 

“I want to go to the fishing station,” Maggie announced to the group.

“That’s a great idea, “ Harry said as

“That’s stupid, “ Mel huffed out, “Let’s do the death-scream roll coaster”

“It’snot stupid,” Maggie said, “Mr. Harry said it was a great idea.”

“Like he would know what’s fun,” Mel stated, causing her younger sister to be more frustrated with her.

“Oh, okay,” Macy stepped in the conversation, “These are good ideas. How about Harry and Maggie go to the fishing station. Mel and I will go on the roller coaster.”

“Okay,” Maggie said as she wiped some of her frustrated tears from her face before placing her hand into Harry’s. Each group left with their respected partner. Once Maggie and Harry made it to the fishing station, Maggie quickly let go of his hand. 

The little girl squatted nearby the blue kiddie pool, where the fishes were swimming. 

“Which one should I get?” Maggie asked him as she looked at the water.

Harry placed his hand on his face to think, “How about that yellow over there?”

“Perfect!” Maggie exclaimed before asking one of the assistance for a net.

Harry sat nearby watching as Maggie was laser focusing on the yellow fish. 

“Do you like my sister,” Maggie asked as she dipped her net back in the kiddie pool. Harry swallowed and he forgot that Vera sisters were anything but subtle. 

“Yes I do,” Harry answered carefully waiting for the young girl’s response. Maggie nodded her head.

“Macy doesn’t know this, but I know she’s been through a lot. And Dr. Phil said if you want to start a healthy relationship you must understand the other's past,” Maggie stated. 

“Gottcha,” Maggie exclaimed as her net caught the yellow goldfish.   
“I got one! I got one!” Maggie cheered before rushing over to the station to put her new friend in a small baggie. 

Harry was still trying to catch up on what Maggie just said to him. Maggie grabbed his hand to go find Macy and Mel just leaving the roller coaster. 

“How was it?” Macy asked her sister.

“I got a pet,” Maggie smiled. 

“That’s good. Let’s go place him in the car,” Macy said leaving Maggie and Harry alone together. 

“So, where do you want to go?” Harry said, trying to ignore his nerves as he looked down at Mel.

Mel rolled her eyes before answering, “The Ferris wheel.” 

“Oh,” Harry gulped. Harry wasn’t afraid of many things but height was one of them. Harry looked at Mel, “How about a compromise? Let’s go to the lazy river.”

Mel shook her head, “ No I want to go on the Ferris wheel.” 

“But the lazy river is more exciting plus it’s on the ground,” Harry commented. Mel rolled her eyes before grabbing the adult. 

“No, we’re going on the Ferris wheel,” Mel said, “Unless you're scared?”

Harry was an English teacher for god sake he couldn’t let one of his students know one of his many fears, “Of course not. I was just giving out suggestions.”

When it was finally the pairs turn to be on the Ferris wheel, Harry wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t give a quick prayer before going in. 

Mel and Harry gazed up at the sun setting, inside of the Ferris wheel. Harry was having a good trip so far, between gaining Maggie and Macy’s trust. He just needs to gain Mel. If he knew anything about his student it was going to be hard. 

“Stop trying to make me like you,” Mel huffed out to the English teacher. Mel turned her head to look away from him. 

“I know you’re just trying to get in my sister’s pants,” Mel continued, “Guess what, that’s not going to happen while I’m around.”

“Mel whatever you think what’s between Macy and I,” Harry said, “So if you don’t want us to be together. I’m sure Macy would call it off.”

Mel’s face showed shock, this was too easy, she thought. 

“Ah! Yeah right,” Mel grumbled, “Already know once I hit eighteen she’s going to leave. Just like dad a- and mom.”

“Did you tell Macy about this?” Harry asked he was sure that Macy would like to know what her sister thought about her. It seems that Mel’s abandonment issues were the cause of why she began to mean to him and Macy.

Not to get too comfortable. Always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Harry knew that feeling when he was younger. The desire to know what was going to happen next, praying to just see the peak of the future. 

“No,” Macy said in defeat, “You can’t tell her. Mace would make me talk about my feelings and I’m not ready for that.”

Mel bit her lip as she went back looking back at the ground, to see how small everyone was where she sat in the Ferris wheel.

“Fine. Whenever you’re ready to talk,” Harry said, “Come to me.”

Mel gave a smile at him, “You for Har.”

“Thanks, Mel that means a lot,” Harry said. 

The pair stayed comfort silent for the rest of the ride. 

“There you are,” Macy greeted the pair. Maggie and Macy already set up the spot for them to see the fireworks. 

Harry placed himself next to Macy. Mel and Maggie sat in front of them. 

“So how was the ride?” Macy asked him.

Harry’s eyes fell on Mel’s back, “ It was fine, even though someone thought it was hilarious to make fun of my acrophobia.”

“What was funny,” Mel laughed. She would never have thought her English teacher would be scared of heights. 

Before Harry could say a comeback, “Look it’s starting!”

A burst of colors filled the night sky. 

Harry laid his hand on top of Macy’s, today wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys read any of my other fanfics, which one should I finished next?


	9. Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel has feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more Mel-centric in this one-shot.

As the season changed so did the Vague-Vera family. Harry and Macy had finally started the progress of Harry moving in with them. Mel is now in eighth grade and Maggie finally in middle school.  
Like all things when change starts a new problem arises. 

The new girl, Jada, came all the way from Colorado. She had long black box braids and her bracelet is bright blue. During the few months, the two became peas in a pod. Jada would always come to the cafe with Mel. The pair would enjoy hot chocolate that Macy would make from them. Mel has a dilemma. A problem that only she can figure out. Her dilemma was she has a crush.she had a crush on her best friend.

Mel laid in her bed with a grunt. She knew she needed her help, where? Maggie? No, she’ll just tell Jada. Mel refused to die that way. Macy? No, it took forever for her to say her feelings to Harry. Mel wasn’t about to wait around. Then who?

“Are you okay Mel?” Harry asked before placing one of the boxes on the floor. Mel pushed herself up from her bed. 

“What do you do if you like someone who is really close to you?” Mel said as she looked at the ceiling. 

Harry glanced at the young girl, “You have to tell them, or else how would they know?”

Mel down-looked at Harry’s response, “What happens if sh- I mean they say no.”

Harry noticed Mel’s slip up, “Well if this person you like doesn’t accept your feelings. You have to understand where they’re coming from. Respect their decision.”

Mel assent at Harry’s advice, “Thanks, Har. I’ll do that.”

The next day after school Mel knew the day was the day. She was going to tell her feelings to Jada. 

“Hey Mel,” Jada smiled at her friend. Mel gave a grunt as the pair began to walk out of the school. Mel never knew her hands could be so sweaty until now. Mel casually wiped her hands on her jeans. 

“Well, do you think Macy will let me come over to my house today? I just got the new release of Mafia for life!" Jada said to Mel. 

“Umm, I guess,” Mel said lamely as she tried to avoid looking at the girl. 

Jada stopped in her tracks, “ Did I do something to upset you?” 

Jada was twisting her fingers between her braids, trying to soothe herself as she waited for Mel’s response. Mel quickly shook her head, “No no that’s not it.”

“Then what is it then?” Jada pressured her. 

“It’s just, “ Mel sighed, “You know that stupid homecoming dance that’s coming up?”

“Yea,” Jada nodded at her. This is your chance, Mel thought before making her bold calm. 

“Would you go with me, not like a friend-way?” Mel whispered as she felt her cheeks blushed. 

“..Like a date?” Jada asked Mel, having lost her courage just nodded. Mel squeezed her eyes as she pain-stacking waited for Jada’s response. Harry told her if she said you have to understand her response. 

“Yeah, I would like that,” Jada spoke up. Mel looked at her in shock, “ Really?”

Jada nodded, “I mean I kinda like you too Mel. Not in a friend-way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
